Bloody Prodigy
by FlareonX
Summary: Minato and Kushina don't die during the Kyuubi attack, and Kushina has twins. Believing that Naruto's brother, Menma, is the child of prophecy they leave Naruto in the village, instead of taking him along with Menma to travel the world and train. Naruto still manages to accomplish more than Menma. Few know he's the Bloody Prodigy and even fewer know who he really is. SLOW UPDATES!


**A/N; In this** story **, the Uchiha massacre doesn't happen. Anyways, we shall begin the story now.**

The sun was just rising, bright and yellow, white fluffy clouds floating around through the air. It seemed like it would be such a happy day, but unfortunately, it completely contrasted what was seen on the ground. Buildings were crushed, small fires were lit around a village. Civilians ran around in panic, crying out in anguish at the losses of their loved ones. The only two buildings unharmed were a large brick hospital and a tall tower in the middle of the land.

"Hiruzen," a blond man started to talk but an older man interrupted.

"No, Minato. You don't deserve to explain yourself. This is your oldest son, and you're abandoning him for his brother? I thought Jiraiya taught you better than this." he snapped, angrily, "What will happen to Naruto, hm? Who will take care of him? Of course, you know I can't. I don't have the time since I'm taking over as Hokage."

Minato blinked, opening his mouth slowly before beginning in a guilty tone, "He'll be staying at the orphanage so that nobody suspects his heritage. Kushina and I will travel the villages with Menma to train him in the Kyuubi's chakra."

The third Hokage glares at him, "You disappoint me." Hiruzen shakes his head, "I can't believe you. Fine, go, but don't expect Naruto to welcome you back with open arms when you return, I can guarantee you that."

\- Eight Years Into The Future, The Hokage Tower -

"Jiji-san! I'm a jonin now," a young boy jumps excitedly around, "Aren't you proud of me?" he asks, eyes filled with excitement.

Sarutobi nods, chuckling slightly, "Yes, Naruto. Very."

"Hey Jiji?" the older man looks up from a piece of paper at the eight-year-old, "I was wondering if maybe," Naruto paused for a moment, "Can I join the ANBU?"

Hiruzen's eyes widen in surprise before he sighs, closing his eyes, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I'd rather you think this over for a year or two. It would be better since you'd then have more experience with A-rank missions."

The young blond sighed disappointedly before nodding, "Yes, I understand, Jiji-san. May I have a mission?" Naruto asked, eyes once again bright and filled with excitement.

"Yes you may," Hiruzen looks over some of the mission requests scattered on his desk before spotting one he thought Naruto would like, "You, along with two others, are to protect the fire daimyo's wife on her trip to the sand village. She's going to pick up some clothes she ordered."

Naruto smiles, "So, who else will be accompanying me?"

The third Hokage glances at the document, there were already two people he'd assigned. Naruto happened to be the third, new addition. "Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha." Naruto raised a brow at Itachi's name but had smiled when he heard Kakashi's name.

"So Kakashi-nii will be joining Uchiha-san and I?" Sarutobi answers with a sharp yes, also saying that Naruto asks a lot of questions. Naruto answers that it's better to be informed than oblivious, before Hiruzen motions to one of the ANBU to fetch Naruto's partners. A few moments later a boy a few years older than Naruto and a silver-haired man stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

"You summoned us?" The black haired boy asks.

"You can begin your mission later today. I found you a partner."

Kakashi spoke next, "Who is it?" Hiruzen responds by pointed to the blond who was swinging his feet while he sat on a shelf, a lollipop in his mouth. Kakashi smiled at Naruto, however, Itachi had a different response.

"That little brat's going to be my partner?" Itachi asks, incredulous

A moment later Naruto had a kunai against his neck, pinning him to the floor, "I'd watch your mouth if I were you, teme."

Itachi narrows his eyes, flicking the younger on the forehead before wiggling out of his grasp while Naruto hissed at him. Sarutobi sighs in annoyance, "Would you two please cut that out? It's extremely immature."

"Well, what do you expect? We're eight and twelve, you know." Naruto tilts his head. Itachi mutters in agreement and Hiruzen smiles.

"Finally getting along?" He asks. As soon as he speaks they begin glaring at each other again and Hiruzen rolls his eyes. He was going to have a lot of trouble with this Jonin team.


End file.
